Boomer and The Washing Machine
by TeenQueen661
Summary: What happens when the Rowdyruff Boys’ washing machine breaks down and they need it to wash their smelly clothes?


Boomer and The Washing Machine

**Boomer and The Washing Machine.**

**Summary: What happens when the Rowdyruff Boys' washing machine breaks down and they need it to wash their smelly clothes? **

The sun's rays shined through the window of Boomer Jojo's bedroom. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Boomer climbed out of bed, wearing nothing, but a pair of blue boxers.

Looking in his closet, he grabbed a pair of blue, baggy jeans and a blue T-Shirt, and put them on. He slipped his feet into a pair of white running shoes, and headed out of his bedroom, down the hall, for breakfast,

Instead of smelling the usual syrup-covered pancakes and buttery waffles, a very nasty, foul, gross, barf-worthy odour filled the air. Desperate for a gasmask, though he didn't have one, he pinched his nose and hurried down the stairs, down to the basement.

In the corner of the room were Brick and Butch, wearing only their red and green boxers. Like Boomer, they were pinching their noses at the foul odour that spread throughout the entire house, except for Butch, who had a clothespin on his nose. In front of them was a white laundry basket, filled with dirty clothes. Next to them was a smoking washing machine.

"Dude, what happened to the washing machine?" Boomer asked, coughing after inhaling some of the nasty odour.

"I don't know," Brick answered. "One moment, I'm trying to wash our clothes, the next thing you know, it begins smoking and breaks."

"So, now what?" Butch asked. "If we don't do anything, our house will become a rotten pigsty!"

"Which is why we need to find a working washing machine," Brick announced. "Let's choose who will go."

Brick eyed Boomer with a smirk. Butch did the same. They decide that they would volunteer Boomer to take care of the job.

"Eeeny – " Brick pointed to Boomer.

'Meeny – " He pointed to himself.

"Miney – " He pointed to Butch.

"You're going." His index finger pointing lastly to Boomer.

Before Boomer could respond, Brick and Butch zoomed upstairs.

"Not fair!" Boomer shouted, groaning.

Butch stuck his head back through the doorway to the basement and yelled, "Be sure to wear rubber gloves when you carry those smelly clothes! Those clothes could become rotten stink bombs!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Boomer left his house with yellow rubber gloves over his hands. He dragged with him a brown sack of filthy clothes, with its disgusting stench emitting from the bag.

Boomer muttered about his brothers, "Those rotten scumbags."

Luckily, the washing machine store wasn't far away. After walking a couple of blocks, he reached a building named, "Wally's Washing Machine Warehouse."

Boomer pushed open the doors and dragged the sack of clothes inside.

It was the largest warehouse of washing machines in the whole city of Townsville. You wouldn't be able to turn around a corner without finding at least one brand new, washing machine. There were no customers at that time, making Boomer the first client to deal with that day.

As Boomer made his way deeper into the store, he spotted a shiny, white washing machine by a wall. It was hooked up to water pipes and was plugged into the wall, along with electrical cords. It was probably on display to encourage customers to buy it. Boomer walked over and examined the washing machine.

He read a sign hanging above it on the wall. "The Best Washing Machine Ever."

The manager of the store saw Boomer admiring a fascinating one of their newest products, and hurried over to him. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, and black shiny, polished shoes.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a washing machine to wash these smelly clothes," Boomer said, gesturing to his sack. "You got any that will get rid of any stains and odours?"

"Why, yes," the manager answered, gesturing over to the washing machine Boomer was looking at. "This is our newest model. It's the best washing machine on the market. It can wash and dry clothes in no time at all."

"Really?" Boomer asked, interested.

The manager nodded. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes, please," Boomer answered.

The manager opened the washing machine lid, while Boomer, while pinching his nose, opened the brown sack, and began to hand clothes over to the manager.

"Are these all yours?" the manager asked, regarding to the clothes in Boomer's sack.

"Only some," Boomer replied. "I have two brothers who own some of these clothes." The manager nodded, as Boomer passed him a stained, white coat. "Here's Brick's lab coat."

The manager took the coat and dumped it into the washing machine.

"Here are Butch's sweaty gym socks," Boomer added, passing him dirty green socks. "Sorry if they smell horrible. I told Butch to switch his socks every half an hour, but he wouldn't listen."

Pinching his nose as well, the manager hurried and dumped the unwanted cargo into the washing machine.

Boomer continued to hand all the clothes in his brown sack over to the manager, who was in a hurry to dump everything in the washing machine, due to the foul, nasty odour that wouldn't stop emitting from the clothes.

"A pair of my blue boxers, Brick's basketball jersey, Butch's green soccer uniform, my football jersey, Butch's sweaty running shoes, and finally – " Boomer dumped the empty sack into the washing machine, along with his yellow rubber gloves. "The sack and gloves."

The manager, relieved that he didn't have to touch anymore dirty clothes, add some laundry detergent, closed, the washing machine lid, and pressed the start button. Boomer and the manager waited patiently for the clothes to be washed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the washing machine beeped, indicating the clothes were washed and odour free.

"Finally," Boomer said, putting down a washing machine catalogue he was reading.

The manager opened the washing machine lid and passed Boomer his clean brown sack and yellow rubber gloves, which he placed into his sack. The manager reached into the machine and pulled out every single piece of clothing Boomer gave him back to him, all fresh, soft, and most importantly – clean.

"Alright, he said, passing Boomer all of the clothes. "Here are the clean gym socks, the stain-free lab coat, odour-free blue boxers, clean sports jerseys, and clean running shoes."

"Thanks," Boomer said, closing his brown sack. "That washing machine works like a charm."

"You said it, "The manager said, nodding in agreement. "In fact, you are my best client. So, I'm going to offer you something special?"

"Really?" Boomer asked, excitedly.

"Yes," the manager answered, smiling. "I'm going to give you a special price for this washing machine. It was regular price six hundred dollars, but for you, I'll only charge four hundred dollars."

Boomer chuckled. "No, I don't want to buy your washing machine."

The manager gasped. "You don't? Then why did you insist on a demonstration?"

Boomer smirked and began to leave, dragging his sack over his shoulders. "I wasn't going to buy your washing machine. I just needed the clothes to be washed."

**So, what do you think? I thought of this while in French class today****, while watching a movie and I decided to do this story just for fun as a parody to the movie! Want me to write more humorous short fanfics like this one and add them to this story as chapters? Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661 a.k.a Fashionpuff.**


End file.
